O μαγικός κόσμος των Wonder
by Reni Leistreinitz
Summary: Ένα αγόρι δολοφονείται σε μια από τις μεγαλύτερες πόλεις τού κόσμου . Ποιος το σκότωσε και γιατί .Τι σχέση μπορεί να έχει με τον μαγικό κόσμο και συγκεκριμένα με την ξακουστή οικογένεια Potter .
1. fontfontΚεφάλαιο 1fontfont

Είναι η πρώτη μου ιστορία και είμαι λίγο νευρικός. Λοιπόν ανήκει στην κατηγόρια Harry Potter , Albus.S.P/OC και εαν ξεκινάει λίγο παράξενα πιστεύω οτι ενδιαφέρουσα . Και PLEAZZZZZZ REVIEW

**_Ο μαγικός κόσμος των WONDER _** **_ QUG VALENTEIN –RENI LEISTEIΝΙΤΖ_**

1. Η ΑΡΧΗ ΤΟΥ ΤΕΛΟΥΣ

24.12.2070 Παραμονή Χριστουγέννων Ηοllywood

Πόνος, απελπισία , θυμός και τέλος θάνατος. Αυτές είναι οι λέξεις που περιγράφουν με ακρίβεια την κατάσταση στην Walk of Fame , ναι την περίφημη αυτή οδό των κινηματογραφικών αστέρων της Αμερικής .Την οδό όπου οι πιο ταλαντούχοι ηθοποιοί του κόσμου άφησαν αιώνια το σημάδι τους . Εγώ όμως δεν αναφέρομαι σε κάποιο είδος κινηματογραφικού trick

.To γεγονός που θα σας περιγράψω είναι αληθινό .Ήταν ίσως η μοναδική φορά που σε αυτή την οδό επικρατούσε απόλυτη ησυχία, νεκρική σιγή .Όλοι όσοι βρισκόταν εκεί είχαν συγκεντρωθεί σε ένα κύκλο και με τρόμο στα μάτια παρατηρούσαν το αίμα να

τρέχει άφθονο από τις φλέβες του αγοριού που κείτονταν ετοιμοθάνατο στο δρόμο. Ένα βέλος είχε καρφωθεί επιδέξια στο στήθος του .Η σουβλερή χάλκινη μύτη του τρυπούσε ανελέητα τον αριστερό του πνεύμονα .Κραυγές πόνου προσπαθούσαν απελπισμένα να βγουν στον ανθρώπινο κόσμο αλλά έσβηναν μόλις άγγιζαν τα μελανιασμένα του χείλη. Δεν είχε την δύναμη ούτε καν να φωνάξει .Σήκωσε ελαφρά το κεφάλι .Τα σφαλισμένα καταγάλανα μάτια του άνοιξαν και γεμάτα παράπονο άρχισαν να επεξεργάζονται τους ανθρώπους που βρισκόταν γύρω του . Προσπαθούσε απελπισμένα να την αντικρίσει για μια τελευταία φορά , να την αποχαιρετήσει ,να παραδεχτεί ότι όσα της είπε ήταν λόγια που πήγαζαν από το θύμο του ,ότι όλα ήταν ψέματα .Δεν φαινόταν όμως πουθενά, είχε εξαφανιστεί ,τον είχε εγκαταλείψει για ακόμα μια φορά …

.Οι σκέψεις αυτές που βασάνιζαν το μυαλό του όμως διακόπηκαν βίαια από ένα οξύ πόνο. Πήγαζε από το στήθος του και κατέκλυσε αστραπιαία το μυαλό. Όλο το σώμα του συσπάζοταν .Σαν ένα αιμοβόρο τέρας να μεγάλωνε τόσα χρόνια μέσα του τρεφόμενο από τα αγνά συναισθήματα του και τώρα που ο θάνατος τον ζύγωνε προσπαθούσε επίμονα να του ξεσκίσει την σάρκα ώστε να σπάσει τα δεσμά της αιώνιας φυλακής του, να αντικρίσει το φώς του ανθρώπινου ,ανελέητου κόσμου .Ευτυχώς εκείνη την μέρα Ο μεγαλόψυχος Δημιουργός του κόσμου είδε με φιλάνθρωπα μάτια το παράξενο αυτό νεαρό και αποφάσισε να τον απαλλάξει λίγο νωρίτερα από το μέγα μαρτύριο του .Έτσι ο πόνος άμεσα σταμάτησε .Τα βουρκωμένα μάτια του αποχαιρέτησαν τον ανθρώπινο κόσμο και έκλεισαν για τελευταία φορά .Το κεφάλι του λύγισε ακουμπώντας στο αιματοβαμμένο του στήθος .Τα πόδια κουλουριάστηκαν στην κοιλία του .Το μυαλό του θόλωσε και τέλος η ταλαιπωρημένη καρδία του έπαψε να χτυπάει …


	2. Chapter 2

1. Δεκεμβρίου 2021.Λονδίνο

Γκρίζα , απειλητικά σύννεφα δεσπόζουν θριαμβευτικά στο απέραντο βασίλειο των ουρανών καταπνίγοντας οποιαδήποτε φωτεινή ακτίνα προσπαθεί να αμφισβητήσει την εξουσίας τους και να τυλίξει στην ζεστή της αγκαλιά τον ανθρώπινο κόσμο. Ναι ο χειμώνας πλέον έχει κάνει αισθητή την παρουσία του και σε αυτήν την γωνία του κόσμου ,το Λονδίνο . Όλοι οι υποχθόνιοι υπηρέτες του παγερού ηγεμόνα έχουν εξαπλωθεί παντού, από την καρδιά της πόλης και τις κοσμοπολίτικες αγορές μέχρι και τα πιο σκοτεινά σοκάκια . Ο άνεμος ,το κρύο και η χιονοθύελλα . Προσπαθούν να τιμωρήσουν τούς ανθρώπους για την προδοσία και την αχαριστία τους . Την προδοσία και αχαριστία που υπέδειξαν καλωσορίζοντας την Άνοιξη και απορρίπτοντας τούς ίδιους. Την Άνοιξη ,η παρουσία της οποίας αποτελεί το εναρκτήριο λάκτισμα της δημιουργίας , της αναγέννησης του κόσμου ,της ελπίδας ,γεγονότα που εδώ και μήνες έχουν απολέσει το μεγαλύτερο μέρος της σημασίας τους ,της δύναμης τους . Γεγονότα που πλέον μονό τα πορφύρα φύλλα που πρόσφατα αποχωρίστηκαν την μητρική αγκαλιά των δέντρων μαρτυρούν την κάποτε ύπαρξη τους . Όσο όμως και να προσπαθούν οι φοβερές αυτές δυνάμεις να εκδικηθούν τους ανθρώπους πάντοτε θα αποτυγχάνουν . Μπορεί να διαθέτουν την φοβερή δύναμη να προκαλούν τον θάνατο και την ερήμωση πότε όμως δεν θα καταφέρουν να λυγίσουν την ανθρώπινη αντίσταση . Γιατί μέσα στα απόρθητα τείχη της ανθρώπινης καρδιάς βρίσκεται καλά φυλαγμένος ένας σπινθήρας . Μπορεί μόνος του να είναι έτοιμος να απολέσει την λάμψη του να χαθει στο απέραντο σκοτάδι της αβύσσου , να σβήσει .Ενωμένος όμως με την αγάπη, την συμπαράσταση, την φιλία η φλόγα του επιτέλους αναβεί και δημιουργεί μια ακαταμάχητη πύρινη λέλαπα , απλώνεται σε ολόκληρη την ανθρώπινη ύπαρξη φωτίζοντας ακόμα και τα πιο σκοτεινά σημεία της ανθρώπινης ψυχής, φοβερίζοντας τα στοιχεία της φύσης και τiς δύναμης του κακού και εδω φαίνεται όμως οτι υπάρχουν εξαιρέσεις ...

Ο Albus Severus Potter , ένας 16 χρόνος ταλαντούχος μάγος , ο γιός του μεγαλύτερου ήρωα του μαγικού κόσμου κρύβονταν πίσω από το κρεβάτι του δωματίου του . Τά μάτια του ήταν ανέκφραστα ,καρφωμένα μονίμως στο πάτωμα .Είχαν χάσει πλέον την ικανότητα τους να μαγεύουν τους ανθρώπους , είχαν χάσει πλέον το φως της ζωής . Τα πόδια του ήταν κουλουριασμένα στο στήθος του . Όλο του το σώμα είχε μετραπεί ενστικτωδώς σε μία μπάλα . Έτσι πίστευε ότι θα ξεγέλαγε τους κυνηγούς του ,αυτούς που τον πλήγωσαν , αυτούς που σαν πεινασμένοι παράφρονες ρούφηξαν την ψυχή του μέσα απο το ταλαιπωρημένο του σώμα . Μπόρει να πίστευαν οτι ήταν νεκρός και να το παρατούσαν . Δυστυχώς ομως ο δαίμονας που καταφερε να ραγήσει την καρδία του νεαρόυ μάγου ,να του θολώσει την ορθή του κρίση δεν είχε τέτοια πρόθεση . Αντιθέτως , τον καταδίωκε συνέχεια και είχε το θράσος να εισβάλει μεσα στο ιδιο του το δωμάτιο .

Πόσο ακόμα όμως μπορόυσε να βρίσκεται εκεί πέρα .Είχε σχέδον νυχτώσει . Κάποια στιγμή θα έπρεπε να εγκαταλείψει την ασφάλεια του καταφύγιου του . '' _Για να νικήσεις τους φόβους σου Albie θα πρέπει πρώτα να τούς αντιμετωπίσεις .Δεν μπορείς να κρύβε σε για πάντα ... '' _Ο ψίθυρος αυτός στοίχειωνε εδώ και ώρα το μυαλό του . Ήταν η φωνή της μητέρας του ,η συμβουλή που του είχε δώσει πριν 5 χρόνια, λίγο πριν επιβιβαστεί στο Hogwart Express . Μία συμβουλή που μέχρι τώρα ποτέ δεν ακολουθήσει και στην περίπτωση αυτή ήταν η μοναδική σανίδα σωτηρίας του . Συγκέντρωσε λοιπόν όλες του τις δυνάμεις του ,την αποφασιστικότητα του και τις ευχάριστες αναμνήσεις του . Τέντωσε τα πόδια και άγγιξε με τα χέρια το πάτωμα . Άρχισε να μπουσουλά διστακτικά και νωχελικά .Προσπαθούσε να είναι όσο πιο αθόρυβος γίνεται ,εξάλλου δεν ήθελε να προδώσει την ύπαρξή του . Έφτασε στην άκρη του κρεβατιού . Με όση αντοχή του είχε απομείνει έπιασε τα σιδερένια κάγκελα του κρέβατιου , στάθηκε στα δύο του πόδια και άρχισε να προσεγγίζει την πόρτα του δωματίου του . Ήταν σχεδόν ελεύθερος και έτοιμος να εγκαταλείψει την φυλακή του δωματίου , η φωνή της μητέρας του όμως δεν τον άφηνε να προχωρήσει ._'' Πρέπει να αντιμετωπίσεις τούς φόβους σου ,πρέπει να αντιμετωπίσεις τους φόβους σου ...'' . _

Αυτό λοιπόν έκανε και ο Albus .Γύρισε το κεφάλι του προς τα δεξιά και τότε αντίκρισε το δαίμονα του να κοιμάται ειρηνικά μέσα στο κλουβί του .Μόνο που αυτό το κλουβί δεν ήταν άλλο παρά ένα ξύλινο ,παιδικό κρεβατάκι και ο δαίμονας ένα νεογέννητο άγοράκι , ο νεογέννητος νέος του αδερφός . Τα μάτια του έμειναν προσηλωμένα για αρκετή ώρα πάνω στο μικρο αγοράκι και τότε ήταν πού συνέβει . Ένας μικρός σπινθήρας γεννήθηκε στην καρδία του και με κάθε στιγμη που περνούσε μεγάλωνε μέχρι που μεταμορφώθηκε σε ένα πύρινο δαίμονα . Βλέπετε αυτός ο σπινθήρας δεν ήταν σαν αυτόν που αναφέραμε προηγουμένως . Δεν πήγαζε από την αγάπη αλλα απο την ζήλια, το μίσος, το φόβο . _'' Πως μπορεί αυτό το αηδιαστικό πράγμα να ερχετα τόσο ξαφνικά ,με το έτσι θέλω να μου καταστρέφει την ζωή την οικογένεια μου και τώρα να μοιράζεται το δωμάτιο μου . Με ποιο δικαίωμα ..." _Αυτά λοιπόν σκεφτόταν ο Albus όταν ξαφνικά το μυαλό του θόλωσε . Άπλωσε τότε τα χέρια του και τα τύλιξε γύρω από το λαιμό του δύστυχου αγοριού . Ήταν έτοιμος να απαλαχθεί απο αύτο το βάρος να αφαιρέσει την ζωή του νέου του αδερφού .

Κοίταξε για μία τελευταία φορά το θύμα του και τότε ξαφνικά τα σμαραγδένια του μάτια συνάντησαν ένα ζευγάρι καταγάλανα .Ο μικρός του αδερφός είχε ανοίξει τα μάτια του και τον κοιτούσε επίμονα , σαν να τον παρακαλούσε να του χαρίσει την ζωή ,σαν να ζητούσε συγγνώμη για ότι είχε συμβεί .Ο Albus δεν μπόρεσε να αντισταθεί και χάθηκε μέσα στα μάτια του αδερφού του . Καταγάλανα μάτια , γαλήνια ,σαν την ατέλειωτη κρυστάλλινη Θάλασσα . Ένιωθε την καρδιά του να λιώνει και τότε ήταν που συνειδητοποίησε τι πήγαινε να κάνει . Ένιωθε τα χέρια του να τρέμουν . Τα πόδια του δεν μπορούσαν να τον κρατήσουν άλλο . Λιποθύμησε. Στον ύπνο ονειρεύτηκε όλα όσα είχαν συμβεί την προηγούμενη μέρα ...

**_FLASH BACK_ **

Όλη η οικογένεια Potter βρισκόταν από τα χαράματα στο τοπικό νοσοκομείο . Μαζί τους παραβρίσκονταν και το ανδρόγυνο Weasly . O Harry διαρκώς όρθιος ,με την ματιά του καρφωμένη στο πάτωμα έκοβε κύκλους έξω από το χειρουργείο . Όλοι τους ήταν ανήσυχοι ,όλοι τους φοβόταν .Πίστευαν όμως ότι η Ginny θα κέρδιζε τον αγώνα για την ζωή . Εξάλλου αυτή θα ήταν η τέταρτη φορά που θα έφερνε στο κόσμο ένα νέο μέλος της οικογένειας Potter . O Albus ήθελε να τα πιστέψει όλα αυτά , ο φόβος όμως το είχε κυριέψει . Δεν μπορούσε να φανταστεί την ζωή του χωρίς τη μητέρα . Ηταν η μόνη που τον καταλάβαινε η μόνη που εμπιστευόταν .Εκτός απο μητέρα του ήταν και η καλυτερη του φίλη ,ήταν ...

Οι σκέψεις του αυτές όμως διακόπηκαν από έναν χαρακτηριστικό ήχο .Ήταν η πόρτα του χειρουργιου που σήμερα είχε ανοίξει τόσες πολλές φόρες . Ο γιατρος πλησίασε την οικογένεια .

'' Είστε ο κύριος Potter;''

'' Ναι ο ίδιος , ε-έχετε νέα ΄για την γυναίκα μου , Ginny Weasly το όνομα της "

'' Λυπάμαι κύριε αλλά η γυναίκα σας αποβίωσε μόλις πριν λίγο ,έφερε όμως στο κόσμο ενα υγιέστατο αγοράκι '' απάντησε ο γιατρός δίνοντας στον Harry ένα βρέφος τυλιγμένο σε μιά μπλε κουβέρτα .

Ο Harry ένιωσε καυτά δάκρυα να κυλάνε στα μάγουλα του .Ήθελε να θρηνήσει την απώλεια της μονάκριβης του . Δεν είχε ομως την αντοχή .Το μόνο που μπορούσε να κάνει είναι να χαιδεύει με τα δάκτυλα του το μέτωπο του νέου του γιου . Κανένας δεν ήξερε τι να πει ,πως να αντιδράσει . Την νεκρή αυτη σιγη την έσπασε ευτυχώς η Hermione .

'' Λοιπόν Harry ,πως θα τον ονομάσεις ;''

'' Renni ,Renni Potter και ελπίζω να μην του συμβεί τίποτα κακό ""


	3. Chapter 3

**25 Ιουνίου 2025 **

Έξι χρόνια αργότερα ...

'' Χίλια ευχάριστό και πάλι Ron , όλα αυτά τα χρόνια ... δεν ξέρω τι θα έκανα χωρίς εσένα και τη Hermione , εάν χρειαστείς κάτι, οτιδήποτε ... "

" Ούτε να το σκέφτεσαι Ηarry . Εξάλλου οι μέρες ήταν δύσκολες για όλους μας από τότε που έφυγε η αδελφή μου και για σένα και για εμάς .Είναι το λιγότερο που μπορώ να κάνω φίλε . Λοιπόν που είναι ο μπόμπιρας; "

" Όπου να είναι θα τον φέρει ο Albus από το νηπιαγωγείο . "

" Από πού θα τον φέρει ;" ρώτησε ο Ron έκπληκτος . Απορία που εύκολα δικαιολογείται εάν σκεφτούμε ότι η Molly κράτησε και τα 7 παιδιά της στο σπίτι μέχρι τη στιγμή που παρέλαβαν το πολυπόθητο γράμμα απο το Ηοgwarts.

" Νηπιαγωγείο Ronald ,σχολείο για μικρά παιδιά . "

" Δεν έτυχε να ακούσω ''

" Φυσιολογικό ... δεν είναι για μάγ..''

" Και τότε γιατί τον στέλνεις εκεί ;'' απάντησε ο Ron προτού ο Harry προλάβει να ολοκληρώσει την φράση του . Μπορεί να μην πίστευε ότι οι απλοί άνθρωποι είναι κατώτεροι απο τους μάγους , να στείλεις όμως ένα μικρούλη με μαγικές δυνάμεις σε ένα κόσμο που δαιμονοποιεί οποιαδήποτε μορφή μαγείας και μάλιστα ολομόναχο , δεν ήταν και η πιο ορθή απόφαση . Μπορεί να συνέβαινε κάτι ''παράξενο '' . Εαν ο πιτσιρικάς θύμωνε ή φοβόταν μπορεί να απελευθέρωνε τις δυνάμεις του. Και τότε δεν ξέρεις πως θα αντιδράσουν οι Muggles ... κανένας μάγος δεν θα ήθελε να έχει την ίδια μοίρα με αυτή της Arianas Dumbledore.

'' Mην ανησυχείς Ron δεν θα γίνει τίποτα κακό . Ο Renni δεν είναι ...δεν είναι. ''

" Δεν είναι τι Harry , πες το επιτέλους ."

'' Μάγος Ronald , είναι Squib "

" Μην λες τέτοια πράγματα Harry ,πολλά παιδιά δεν μπορούν να κάνουν μαγικά οταν είναι σε τέτοια ηλικία , πολλοί ισχυροί μάγοι... ."

ι

" Δεν είναι μόνο αυτό Ron . O Renni ,πως να το εξηγήσω .Δεν είναι μονο πως δεν έχει δείξει κάποιο σημάδι οτι ανήκει στον κόσμο τον μάγων ,αυτο δεν με ανησυχεί .'Έχει το ίδιο βλέμμα που είχα και εγώ όταν ήμουν φυλακισμένος στο σπίτι της θείας μου . Είναι λυπημένος ,σαν να μην ανήκει σε αυτόν τον κόσμο . "

'' Τι εννοείς; ''

'' Δεν ξέρω Ron ,είναι διαφορετικός, αν όχι παράξεν ... "

Ο Harry όμως δεν πρόλαβε να ολοκληρώσει την πρόταση του . Ξαφνικά στο τζάκι του σπιτιού άναψε μία πράσινη φλόγα . Σύντομα μπροστά στο Harry στεκόταν ένας νεαρός άνδρας και ένα μικρο αγόρι .

'' Λοιπόν Al ,τι έγινε '' ρώτησε ο Harry

'' Μην ελπίζεις μπαμπά ,και σήμερα δεν έγινε δυστυχώς τίποτα το "παράξενο " με το Renni . Να σου πω την αλήθεια αυτό το παιδί με τρομάζει .Σήμερα με το ζόρι τον έκανα να πιάσει το χέρι μου . Μου είπε οτι με συχαινόταν ..''

Ο Αlbus συνέχιζε να μιλάει η προσοχή ομως του Ronald Weasly ήταν αλλου στραμμένη . Τα μάτια του παρατηρήσουν το μικρό αγοράκι . Σκελετωμένο και κάτασπρο ,σαν νεκρό . Το μόνο στοιχείο που πρόσδιδε φώς πάνω του ηταν τα λαμπερά του ματία τα οποία όμως ήταν στραμμένα διαρκώς στο πάτωμα . Στο δεξί του χέρι κρατούσε μια κούκλα . Παρίστανε ένα καουμπόι στο χέρι του οποίου ήταν δεμένο ένα ψεύτικο όπλο . Ήταν φτιαγμένος απο πανί και παραγεμισμένος απο πούπουλα . Τρεις λουρίδες ύφασμα κρεμόταν απο το κεφάλι του παριστάνοντας τα μαλλιά . Δυο τεράστια, κακοραμμένα κουμπιά παρίσταναν τα μάτια . Ο Ron δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει γιατί ο μικρός κρατούσε ακόμα αυτo το φρικιαστικό κατασκεύασμα που κάποτε ανήκε στην ίδια του την μήτερα . Ήταν σχεδόν κατεστραμμένο , δεν είχε καμία σχέση με τον μαγικό κόσμο και ήταν τόσο μεγαλόσωμο που μετα βίας το κρατούσε ο Renni δίχως να χάσει την ισορροπία του .

'' Λοιπόν θλιμμένε πρίγκηπα πως πέρασες σήμερα " ρώτησε ο Harry τον μικρό του γιο προσπαθώντας να δείχνει όσο πιο ενθουσιασμένος γινόταν.

" Έτσι και έτσι , μελικά παιζία με κολόιδευαν συνέχεια επειδή μιλούσα με τον Baby chuck "

"Ax Renni πόσες φορές πρέπει να σου το πω " απάντησε ο Ηarry χαμηλώνοντας παράλληλα ώστε κοιτάζει τον γιο του κατάματα ," ο Baby Chuck γλυκέ μου είναι κούκλα δεν είναι ζωντανός , ακόμα και ο πιο δυνατός μάγος αγόρι μου δεν νομίζω να μπορούσε να δώσει ζωή στον πάνινο φίλο σου "

" Μα μου μιλάει κάθε βλάδυ, έλχεται στο κλεβάτι μου και μου ψιθυλίζει μυστικά .Είναι ο μόνος που με καταλαβαίνει και με πλοστατεύει απο τα κακά παιζάκια ."

" Τα έχουμε συζητήσει πολλές φόρες αυτά Reinnal οσο αφορά τη κούκλα σου και θα στο ξαναπώ ... "

" Μπαμπά είναι 6 η ώρα ,εαν δεν φύγουμε τώρα θα χάσουμε το τραίνο " ανακοίνωσε ο Albus . Εξάλλου η κουβέντα αυτή του πατέρα του με τον μικρό του αδερφό είχε πάντοτε την ίδια κατάληξη , ενα πολύ θυμωμένο Harry να φώναζει στο μικρό του γιο ο οποίος για την υπόλοιπη ημέρα θα επαναλάμβανε στον εαυτό του οτι κανείς δεν τον αγαπάει και δεν τον καταλαβαίνει παρα μόνο ο Baby Chuck .

'' Οου ... ευτυχώς που μου το θύμησες Albus . Λοιπόν Ron εμείς φεύγουμε , μέχρι το βράδυ θα έχουμε γυρίσει . Εαν χρειαστείς κάτι ειδοποίησε με και όσο για σένα Renni ελπίζω να είσαι φρόνιμος ,εντάξει ; " Αυτά ήταν και τα τελευταία λόγια του μεγαλύτερου ήρωα του μαγικού κόσμου , προτού διακτινιστεί . Φυσικά ήταν μια χαζή ερώτηση . Ο Renni ποτέ δεν παρέβαινε τους κανόνες που είχε βάλει ο πατέρας του . Για το μικρό αυτο αγόρι o κόσμος που τον περιέβαλλε ήταν ανιαρός και αφιλόξενος .Δεν υπήρχε κανένας λόγος να προκαλέσει , να διεκδικήσει κάτι παραπάνω, απλός παρατηρούσε τους άλλους να ζουν , να αλλάζουν , να μεγαλώνουν .να πεθαίνουν . Αντιμετώπιζε παθητικά ο,τι του συνέβαινε . Εκείνη την ήμερα όμως , όπως θα δούμε κάτι διαφορετικό επρόκειτο να λάβει μέρος...

'' Λοιπόν μπόμπιρα . Ο θείος Ron σου έχει μια μεγάλη έκπληξη . ." όπως μπορείτε να φανταστείτε ο Renni δεν ενθουσιάστηκε καθόλου και έσκυψε το κεφάλι του ακόμα περισσότερο ως ένδειξη αποδοκιμασίας .'' O Rοn όμως δεν έδειξε να καταλαβαίνει , έσφιξε το καημένο παιδί στην αγκαλιά του και τον οδήγησε στο σαλόνι . Ήταν ένας ζωντανός εφιάλτης για το νεαρό Potter . Σαν ένα αρπακτικό πουλί να τον είχε αιχμαλωτίσει με τα γαμψά του νύχια και τον μετέφερε στην φωλιά του ώστε να τον κατασπαράξει με την ησυχία του . Ευτυχώς η τρομακτική αυτή εμπειρία δεν κράτησε πολύ . Μέσα σε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα ο Renni είχε ελευθερωθεί από τα κρύα , τριχωτά χέρια του Ron και βρισκόταν σώος και αβλαβής στο καναπέ του σαλονιού .

'' Πάω να σου φέρω το δώρο σου θλιμμένε πρίγκηπα , μην κουνηθείς ρούπι από κει ,εντάξει "

''Εντάξει " απάντησε αφηρημένος ο νεαρός μας ήρωας . Το μυαλό του ταξίδευε αλλού . Εξάλλου τα δώρα που του έφερναν ήταν τόσο βαρετά ,ειδικά αυτά του κύριου Weasly . Θυμήθηκε τα προηγούμενα Χριστούγεννα όπου ο ''θείος '' Ron του είχε χαρίσει ένα κακόγουστο μάλλινο πουλόβερ με ένα τεράστιο R κεντημένο επάνω του . Το αίσθημα της αηδίας ήταν φανερά αποτυπωμένο στο πρόσωπο του Renni , ειδικά όταν συνειδητοποίησε πως ολόκληρη η οικογένεια Weasly φορούσε παρόμοια πουλόβερ . Ήθελε να απαλλαγεί άμεσα απο αυτό το μολυσμένο κομμάτι ύφασμα . Και τότε ήταν που παρατήρησε την φωτιά να σιγοκαίει στο τζάκι . Φωτιά . Η λέξη αυτή πάντοτε τον σαγήνευε ,πάντοτε του προκαλούσε δέος . Η λάμψη της τον μάγευε .Υπήρχαν στιγμές που ήλπιζε ότι ο ίδιος κάποια μέρα θα ήταν τόσο δυνατός όσο το στοιχείο αυτό της φύσης. Δυνατός σαν την φωτιά . Ικανός όσο η φωτία .Θα μπορούσε να δημιουργεί και να καταστρέφει . Να μαγεύει ,να ελέγχει τους ανθρώπους με την λάμψη του οπως εκείνες οι φλόγες που τρεμόπαιζαν στο τζάκι τον Weasly είχαν κλέψει την ψυχή του .

Οι σκέψεις του αυτές όμως διακόπηκαν απο έναν εκκωφαντικό θόρυβο . Η πρώτη του σκέψη ήταν πως ο ''θείος '' Ron είχε σπάσει κάτι . Κατέβηκε λοιπόν απο το καναπέ όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε . Ήξερε οτι κάθε φορά που ο Ronald έσπαγε κάτι , ο ίδιος ήταν που θα την πλήρωνε στο τέλος και θα τιμωρούταν απο το πατέρα του . Στο σπίτι όμως δεν φαινόταν κανείς και πράγματι δεν ήταν κάνεις . Μπορεί να το φαντάστηκε. Μπορεί όμως και όχι . Έπρεπε να σιγουρευτεί οτι ήταν μόνος του . Ξεκίνησε λοιπόν να περπατάει όσο πιο αργά ήταν δυνατόν . Δεν ήθελε να προδώσει την παρουσία του . Και τι θα έκανε όμως έαν κάποιος κλέφτης είχε διαρρήξει το σπίτι του .

'' ΜΠΑΜ " Ο θόρυβος ακούστηκε ξανά . Ο Renni αυτή τη φορά ήταν απόλυτα σίγουρος οτι δεν τον είχε φανταστεί . Αυτη τη φορά όμως δεν φοβήθηκε τον παράξενο ήχο .Αντίθετα ήταν σαν να τον καλούσε , σαν να ήθελε να τον οδηγήσει κάπου .

'Ήταν σίγουρος οτι ερχόταν απο το γραφείο του πατέρα του . Πως θα πήγαινε όμως εκεί ; Η είσοδος σε εκείνο το δωμάτιο του είχε απαγορευτεί ,εάν τον έπιανε ο πατέρας του τότε δεν ήξερε τι θα γινόταν . Μπορεί να θύμωνε τόσο πολύ που να του έπαιρνε τον Baby Chuck . Και τότε πώς θα ζούσε .Θα ήταν ανυπεράσπιστος και ολομόναχος ,θα ήταν ...

'' ΜΠΑΜ '' . Ο θόρυβος όμως επέμενε . Ο Renni δεν μπορούσε πλέον να περιμένει έπρεπε να δράσει . Κατέβηκε τις σκάλες όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσαν τα μικρά του πόδια . Σύντομα βρέθηκε μπροστά σε μία τεραστία ξύλινη πόρτα. Άπλωσε το χέρι του και έπιασε το πόμολο .

Ξαφνικά όμως ένιωσε τα χέρια να τρέμουν . Τα πόδια του δεν μπορούσαν να τον κρατήσουν . Σωριάστηκε στο πάτωμα . Μπορεί να ήταν ολομόναχος, στα μάτια του όμως η μορφή του πατέρα του είχε πάρει σάρκα και οστά . Στεκόταν ακριβώς μπροστά του και τον κορόιδευε . Τον ειρωνεύονταν οτι ποτε δεν θα βρεί την δύναμη να σπάσει τους κανόνες του , να πατήσει πόδι ,να μπει μέσα στο γραφείο του . Μπορούσε να ακούσει ξεκάθαρα τα λόγια αυτά .Λόγια που ράγιζαν την καρδία του .Ηταν λοιπον έτοιμος να σβήσει , να χαθεί στο δικό του κόσμου , ένα κόσμο χωρίς κανόνες , χωρίς περιορισμούς .

Και τότε ο ήχος ξανακούστηκε . Όχι , δεν μπορούσε να επιτρέψει τον πατέρα του να τον ελέγχει . Μπορεί να ήταν μονο έξι χρονών ,αργά 'η γρήγορα όμως θα 'έπρεπε να φύγει απο την σκια του πατέρα του . Συγκέντρωσε λοιπόν όσες δυνάμεις που του είχαν απομείνει . Σηκώθηκε και έπιασε το πόμολο αυτή τη φορά με τα δυο του χέρια . Δεν πρόλαβε όμως να κάνει τίποτα . Η πόρτα άνοιξε απο μόνη της .

Όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορόυσε μπήκε μέσα στο γραφείο . Όλα όμως φαινόταν φυσιολογικά . Δεν υπήρχε τίποτα που να μαρτυρούσε την παρουσία άλλου ανθρώπου και όλα τα υπάρχοντα του πατέρα του ήταν στις πρωταρχικές τους θέσεις .

Ο Renni ,για πρώτη φορά στη ζωή του δεν ήξερε τι αισθανόταν . Ανακούφιση ή απογοήτευση ; Γύρισε λοιπόν πίσω, η πόρτα όμως ήταν ερμητικά κλειστή . Προσπάθησε να την ανοίξει .Οι προσπάθειες του ήταν μάταιες . Είχε φυλακιστεί μέσα στο γραφείο του Harry . Δάκρυα απελπισίας 'άρχισαν να σχηματίζονται στα μάτια του .

Τότε όμως ήταν που πρόσεξε κάτι παράξενο . Ένα ξύλινο κουτί είχε εμφανιστεί ως δια μαγείας ακριβώς μπροστά του . Ο Renni άπλωσε το χέρι και το κουτι άνοιξε αυτόματα . Απο μέσα του πετάχτηκαν τρία περιλαίμια .

Τα παρατήρησε προσεκτικά . Πρέπει να ήταν χιλιάδες, οχί εκατοντάδες χρόνων. Το καθένα αποτελούταν απο μία σκουριασμένη αλυσίδα στο τέλος της οποίας κρεμόταν μία σιδερένια καρδία . Όλα είχαν χαραγμένα σύμβολα τα οποία αν και δεν καταλάβαινε τη σημασία τους , του φαινόταν τόσο οικία , σαν όλη του η ζωή να οριζόταν απο αυτά .

Το πρώτο ήταν σκούρο μπλε . Μόλις όμως το άγγιξε άρχισε να του καίει τη σάρκα . 'Ηθελε να το αφήσει πίσω . Η αλύσιδα όμως είχε τυλιχτεί σφικτά γύρω απο το χέρι . Ο πόνος ήταν τρομερός . Μόνο μετά απο λίγα λεπτά η αλυσίδα χαλάρωσε το δεσμό της και έπεσε αθόρυβα στο πάτωμα ,σημαδεύοντας με το αποτύπωμα της το καρπό του εξάχρονου .

'Τα δυα επόμενα μενταγιόν ήταν άσπρο και ανοιχτό μπλέ αντίστοιχα . Τα άγγιξε απαλά με τα δάκτυλα του . Ήταν προετοιμασμένος να νίωσει πόνο , τα περιλαίμια όμως ευτυχώς δεν αντέδρασαν .

Αφού λοιπόν τα παρατήρησε μία τελευταία φορά αποφάσισε να τα αφήσει ακριβώς εκεί που ήταν και να ασχοληθεί με το γεγονός ότι βρισκόταν παγιδευμένος μέσα στο γραφείο του πατέρα του . Έπρεπε να βρεί διέξοδο .Το κουτί όμως που βρισκόταν μπροστά του είχε διαφορετική άποψη . Προτού λοιπόν προλάβει να γυρίσει την πλάτη του ένα ακόμα μενταγίον πετάχτηκε και αυτή την φορά προσγειώθηκε ακριβώς μέσα στη χούφτα του .

Ο Renni δεν μπορούσε να πιστέψει στα μάτια του . Ηταν κατακόκκινο και πάνω του ήταν χαραγμένο το σύμβολο της φωτίας .

Ξαφνικά ένα ρίγος διαπέρασε το σώμα του . Το μενταγιόν άρχισε να συσπάτε σαν δαιμονισμένο, η σιδερένια καρδία που κρέμοταν απο την αλυσίδα του άνοιξε στη μέση και απο μέσα του απελευθερώθηκε ένας πύρινος δαίμονας . Χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο ο δαίμονας τύλιξε στις φλόγες του το σώμα του μικρου μας ήρωα . Ο Renni ήταν ανίκανος να αντιδράσει . Κατά κάποιο όμως περίεργο τρόπο η φωτιά δεν τον έβλαπτε .Αντίθετα κάθε λεπτό που περνούσε ένιωθε όλο και πιο ισχυρός . 'Άνοιξε ενστικτωδώς το στόμα επιτρέποντας στο δαίμονα να εισέλθει στο σώμα του . Μπορούσε να νίωσει την φωτιά να καίει το λαρύγγι του και να κατευθύνεται προς τη καρδία . Η αναπνοή του κόπηκε , το μυαλό του θόλωσε .Δεν μπορούσε πλέον να κρατήσει την ισορροπία του . Γονάτισε στο πάτωμα . Ο πόνος έγινε αβάστακτος και τότε συνέβει .Η καρδία του πετάχτηκε βίαια μέσα από το στήθος του ,συνθλίβοντας τα οστά του θώρακα . Ο Renni σωριάστηκε στο πάτωμα όπως μία μαριονέτα που της κόπηκαν τα νήματα της . Οι κόγχες των καταγάλανων ματιών του γύρισαν προς τα μέσα , τυφλώνοντας τον νερό μας ήρωα ,βυθίζοντας τον στο σκοτάδι της αβύσσου . Στο μέρος όπου άλλωστε βρισκόταν καλά προστατευμένη η καρδία ,δέσποζε τώρα μία τεράστια τρύπα. Από το εσωτερικό της έρεε άφθονο, πυκνό κατακόκκινο αίμα , σχηματίζοντας μια μικρή λίμνη γύρω από το σώμα του . Παρότι όμως ο μικρός μας μάγος είχε αποχωριστεί με τον πιο σκοτεινό και βίαιο τρόπο την καρδία του τα ταλαιπωρημένα του πνευμόνια εκτελούσαν ακόμα το έργο που τούς είχε ανατεθεί , αιχμαλωτίζοντας και το παραμικρό μόριο οξυγόνου . Τα μελανιασμένα του χείλη πάλλονταν καθώς ο πολύτιμος αέρας άγγιζε την επιφάνεια τους .Ως εκ θαύματος ήταν ακόμα ζωντανός ...


End file.
